


The Only Relationship That Matters

by unamericanamerican



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamericanamerican/pseuds/unamericanamerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked my followers on tumblr to send me schweinski fic prompts and this is what resulted. I'm putting them here, all in one place and if I get more requests I'll add them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunlight

Early morning sun light was blazing through the windows at the far side of the room.

Lukas groaned softly, eyelids shut tight in hopes of getting a few more minutes of shut eye.

A gentle hand on his back a second later nearly caused him to fall out of bed. Quickly turning his head, his eyes locked with the one and only, Bastian Schweinsteiger. The smile on his face was pure joy, contrasting with the cut under his eye and exhaustion written all over his body.

Lukas relaxed back into bed with a growing grin, wiggling his arm under his best friend’s neck and pulling him closer.

Bastian responded, letting his head rest on Lukas’ shoulder, arm thrown over his bare stomach.

"We did it…" Lukas mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

Bastian hummed in agreement, nuzzling his head into the other man’s neck.

"Weltmeister." They stated, in unison, like they had been waiting to say it for ten years.


	2. Louis

"GOALLLLL!" Bastian shouted as he ran toward Louis and lifted him into the air. The young boy giggled, throwing his ams around Bastian’s neck and yelling in celebration. 

"You know, you two always gang up on me and it’s not very nice." Lukas pouted from his place on the grass in front of the goal. 

"Papa, it’s not our fault you’re not a very good goalie." Louis stated, matter-of-factly, causing Bastian to let out a loud laugh. 

Lukas did his best to conceal his amusement and affection towards his son and the man holding him. He loved seeing them spend time together, probably more than he should. Sometimes it felt like they were their own little family. He liked it. 

He fell back on the ground, staring up at the sky while Bastian and Louis continued to celebrate. It took him a moment to realize that they had gone suspiciously silent. 

He lifted his head just as Louis pounced on him, giggling the entire time. Bastian was right behind him, helping to pin Lukas’ arms above his head so that Louis could continue his tickle assault. 

Lukas didn’t fight it, just grinned and accepted that his two favorite boys were ganging up on him, yet again. 

Louis jumped up and high fived Bastian, content with the success of their tickle attack. He started running toward the other end of the yard, yelling over his shoulder, “Come on, daddy Basti let’s play again!”

Bastian and Lukas turned to look at each other, wondering if they had just heard Louis correctly. Lukas rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, worried about how Bastian would feel.

"He obviously meant daddy and Basti,” Lukas corrected. Bastian nodded and smirked. He was fairly certain he had only ever heard Louis call Lukas ‘papa’, never ‘daddy’. 

"Of course he did." Bastian responded with a grin, throwing an arm around his friends shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me a prompt here (http://unamerican-american.tumblr.com) and I'll do my best to write something!


	3. Magic

Lukas couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in the last five years. This life he had now was beyond anything he had ever dreamed he would have. Surely, not many people could have a perfect life? He did his best to take in this moment, wanting to remember it years in the future. 

Louis and Monika were cuddled up on the floor next to the Christmas tree, with a pile of blankets and pillows big enough to accommodate the entire family. They were watching the snow fall outside. Louis loved the snow.

Their parents were chatting in the kitchen, something about how they all wanted more grandchildren…

Lukas laughed, eyes quickly finding the other man in the room. Michael, Monika’s husband of almost three years, looked down at the two year old little girl passed out in his lap before locking eyes with Lukas.

"We’ve got our hands full with this one and they already want more?!" Lukas detected a bit of panic in the man’s voice. 

"Don’t worry babe, Finn should keep them content until we’re ready for another one." Monika interjected. 

Lukas grinned, his mind immediately going to Finn. God, he loved that little guy. It had been so long since Louis was a baby, he had forgotten what it was like to have an adorable, tiny human that relied on you for everything. He was loving every minute of it though. They both were. 

Speaking of his dork of husband, he should be back from putting the baby to bed already-

His train of thought was cut off when felt an arm wrap around him from behind. Lukas turned around, coming face to face with not only Bastian, but also the giggling baby boy in his arms. 

Lukas gave Bastian a look, although he wasn’t really surprised Finn was still awake. Finn has his daddy wrapped around his little finger already. If he wasn’t ready for bed, there was no way Bastian was forcing the issue. 

"What?" Bastian asked innocently, "He wanted to spend more time with his family. Come on Luki, it’s Christmas. You can’t say no to this face…" 

Bastian held Finn up, who stared right at Lukas with a lopsided, toothless baby smile. 

Lukas grinned, leaning in to kiss Finn’s forehead before doing the same to his other half. 

"You play dirty," Lukas whispered with a smirk as he pulled away, locking eyes with Bastian.

Bastian shrugged, a smirk of his own slowly spreading across his face. Before he could reply, they were interrupted. 

"Daddy, can I hold baby Finn?!" Louis asked excitedly from the floor. Louis was fascinated by his little brother, constantly showering him with love and attention. Lukas always knew he would be a great big brother. 

"Of course you can, buddy," Bastian answered, walking over to Louis and placing the baby gently in his arms. At once, Finn was the center of attention, both Monika and Louis absolutely adoring him. 

Bastian smiled down at the trio before walking back over to Lukas’ side. 

"He’s like magic, isn’t he?" Lukas asked, wrapping his arms around Bastian as they stared at three of the most important people in their lives. 

"He definitely is." Bastian agreed. There was no doubt about it. Finn was like the final piece of the puzzle, finally falling into place for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me a prompt here (http://unamerican-american.tumblr.com) and I'll do my best to write something!


	4. Jealous

He **wasn’t** jealous.

Bastian said the phrase over and over in his head. He thought that maybe if he said it enough times it would come true. Because if he was being honest with himself, he was a _little_ jealous.

How could he not be though? Fucking Arsenal taking his boy hundreds of miles away from him, fucking English guys jumping all over him in celebration. Not to mention Giroud. _Fucking_ Giroud was the worst of all of them. Who does he think he is anyway? Jumping into Lukas’ arms and trying to kiss him?! Over his dead body.

Bastian let out a frustrated sigh and flipped over in bed. As he looked at the bedside table to check the time, he noticed his phone lit up. He almost left it be. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone.But something made him reach out and tilt the phone towards him instead.

He had a text from Lukas. Quickly swiping across the screen, he read on.

_'Hey so I know you're probably sleeping but I wanted to let you know that I'll be back home next week. I was thinking about making a trip down to Munich? I may miss you just a little bit ;) Louis mentioned wanting to Skype with you soon. He misses you too. Like father, like son I guess, aha. Anyway, text me when you wake up.’_

Before Bastian could wipe the grin off his face and reply, another text came through.

_‘and p.s, Giroud says he is sorry for trying to kiss me on the pitch today. He knows how protective you are ;)’_

Bastian laughed out loud to the empty room. Leave it to Lukas to make him feel better without even knowing something was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a prompt here (http://unamerican-american.tumblr.com) and I'll do my best to write something!


End file.
